1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for forming a sheet material permeable to gas and not permeable to water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sheet materials generally comprise several types, one of which is made of fabric materials which is permeable both to air and fluid, the other type is made of waterproof materials which can be used for making shoes, raincoats, diving suits etc., still another type of sheet materials is provided for making bandages; when the users wear the shoes, raincoats or diving suits, and when the bandages are applied to the users, the heat of the body of the user can not be radiated outward through the sheet materials such that the users may feel uncomfortable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sheet materials.